robloxtvfandomcom-20200216-history
RMT2
RMT2 is a Robloxian music television channel owned by rTV Networks. The channel launched on January 25, 2019, replacing Viva2 as a spinoff of the relauched RMT. History The channel to be known as RMT2 originated as RMTEDM, a dance-oriented spinoff of the original version of RMT that was launched in 2015. rTV Networks acquired Gavent Networks, then owners of both RMT and RMTEDM, on March 30, 2017, and proceeded to relaunch both channels in April as Viva Roblox and Viva2, respectively, tweaking the latter's format to encompass more pop and indie music alongside dance tracks. In mid-June 2018, following the announcement of the upcoming closure of VIVA Germany, the last remaining IRL version of the Viva brand (following the closures of the other channels in the franchise over the past two years), rTV Networks announced that they would rebrand Viva Roblox as RMT in either late 2018 or January 2019, roughly in line with the closure. In step with the rebrand, Viva2 will be rebranded as RMT2, and will maintain its current format from Viva2, despite the return of the RMT name. RMT2 launched at 7pm ET on January 25, 2019; following a promotional trailer, the first song played on the channel, as well as sister RMT, was Higher by The Naked and Famous, the song rTVN had been using in promotions for the channel's relaunch. Following Higher, the first regular-rotation song played was Graffiti by CHVRCHES. On April 12, 2019, RMT2 launched a 24-hour schedule, after over two and a half months on air. RMT2 was prioritized for a 24-hour schedule first in hopes of improving the channel's ratings; even during the channel's tenure as Viva2, RMT2 typically managed only about half of the main channel's ratings. The issue was exacerbated due to poor ratings for both RMT channels in the first few months after their launch. Programming Most of RMT2's programming was carried over from Viva2, with references to Viva or Viva2 changed appropriately. Current programming * RMT2 AM Mixtape (March 10, 2019-present):''' The channel's morning music block, broadcast daily from 6am to noon ET. * ''RMT2 Night Sounds ''(March 10, 2019-present): The name for the channel's general music programming block overnight, broadcast nightly from midnight to 6am ET. * ''RMT2 Sounds ''(April 12, 2019-present): The name for the channel's general music programming block in daytime, airing from noon until 7pm ET. * ''In Rotation ''(April 12, 2019-present):' Proposed in January 2019, ''In Rotation is set to be a new evening programming block featuring the latest music alongside popular hits, similar to, but replacing, the previous evening broadcasts of Viva2 Sounds on Viva2 (therefore limiting that programming block to afternoons). In Rotation was developed in a bid to make RMT2 more manageable than its predecessor, and to facilitate more frequent changes to a smaller part of the channel's overall playlist. Upcoming programming * RMT2 New: 'Block featuring new music premieres, airing certain Fridays at 7pm ET. Derived from the former ''Viva Neu block on Viva Roblox; the spelling has been changed from the German "neu" to the English "new". Programming concepts in development * ''RMT2 Most Wanted'':' Block featuring viewer requests and the most popular videos on the channel over the past week. Features The feature series previously seen on Viva2 are set to officially return to RMT2 on April 23, 2019; however, they were soft-launched on the channel on April 12, in line with the expansion to 24-hour programming. * 'RMT All Eyes On:' Feature segment focusing on a particular artist or song, aired across both RMT and RMT2. * 'RMT2 Check This: '''Feature segment focusing on a selected song or artist, aired on RMT only. Ident and breakbumper songs Continuing what was started on Viva2, RMT2 features selected songs as the soundtrack to the channel's breakbumpers. Since the channel's launch, the music selections have been in sync with those seen on RMT; however, there is potential for the two channels to diverge in future. Category:Networks Category:RTV Networks Category:Music Channels